


The Blaze

by ShineBrightLight



Series: School Short Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: My characters, it took me hours to figure them out, please dont use them without permission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-03 23:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineBrightLight/pseuds/ShineBrightLight
Summary: The Prompt was: "...but if anyone asks, tell them we're fine..."





	The Blaze

Deep in the forest, the leaders of a group of hidden rebels stood around a campfire. They knew if they were caught, they would be immediately executed for treason. They talked quietly, making plans to try and overthrow the government, to try, and remove the oppressing laws regarding the people who weren’t just human. Those who were partially mythical creature, that the government had created and lost control of. They were using those laws, to hide the mistakes that they made. In the circle of leaders, there were two women and three men, one of the women was holding a letter and was reading it to the others. 

“‘...I know this is sudden, but I have to protect my children. I don’t know if any of us will survive, but if we do I’ll let you know.’ Madelynn.” She looked up and met the eyes of the others. “What do we do? She was one of our best warriors and strategists. It will be hard to replace her.”

“Then we don’t Andi. It might hit us without her, or it might not. I believe we can survive even without her help. Not that I didn’t value it.” He rolled his shoulders, his pitch-black wing feathers ruffing in the chilly air that the fire couldn’t combat. 

“If she left to live in a safe place with her children, then more power to her, I say. The children are our legacy, our only hopes. If we can keep them safe even if we die in the process, then we die but let our children live on. Wouldn’t you agree, Draxson? Don’t you have squeakers of your own?” The second man asked. The third just laughed. 

“I’m starting to think that he thinks of me as one of his children with how much he mother-hen’s me. I mean, he already has two teenagers and a toddler, why add his adult younger brother to that equation?” The man flickered out of view for a moment, his hair flashing from his normal black hair to white hair and his violet eyes, to a poisonous green. His brother whacked the back of his head.

“I mother-hen you because you pull stupid crap like that, Daniel. Shifting in public, what are you thinking? If we are caught, we will be killed-” His words were interrupted by a blood-curdling scream. The five turned in unison to their guarded campsite, where smoke was just beginning to rise above the rooftops. 

“Everyone, MOVE!” The final woman shouted and the five broke into a run, heading towards their families, and camp that was now starting to glow orange from the fires upon the roof-tops. “Hadrian, shift and make sure there are no people in the houses that are burning, Draxson, and Daniel, try and put out the fire, Andilee and I will patch up any wounds or burns we come across. We’ll meet up in the middle of the village and take a headcount and see if anyone died. Got it? Go!”

As they raced off, the letter Andilee was holding drifted to the edge of the now unattended fire pit, landing on the mossy ground. As it laid there fluttering slightly in the breeze, the corner began to smolder from the heat of both the blaze next to it and the one spreading from the camp a short distance away. 

Shortly, the top corner caught on fire and the paper slowly began to burn. The fire was taking its time moving down, lazily eating the paper, unconcerned with devouring it, when it now had an entire forest to feed upon. As the paper turned to ash, the last words to be eaten by the blaze were, ‘... But if anyone asks, tell them we’re fine.’

**Author's Note:**

> For a school assignment, this was actually fun to write. Alright, well I dearly hope you enjoyed this and as always it is not beta-ed. All mistakes are my own and I own absolutely nothing. This is ShineBrightLight signing off for the time being. Shine or sparkle brightly dudes and dudettes and I'll see you next time! Bye-Bye!


End file.
